1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a high strength antenna mount that is received through an existing hole formed in the wall surrounding the bed of a motor vehicle (e.g. a pick-up truck) to enable an antenna to be securely attached to the vehicle while reducing the risk that the antenna mount will break under high wind and other load conditions to which the antenna is subjected during operation of the vehicle.
2. Background Art.
A variety of different radios (e.g. ham, commercial, CB, etc.) are commonly carried within the cab or passenger compartment of a vehicle to enable reception or two way communication over great distances. It is customary for the radio antenna to be mounted to the exterior of the vehicle. By way of example, antennas have been attached to the vehicle by means of mirror, bumper, side and window mounts, to name but a few. In many cases, alterations must be made to the vehicle to install the antenna mount. That is, holes must be drilled into the vehicle to accommodate the antenna mount and/or the electrical cables which extend between the antenna and the radio. Not only do these holes effect the appearance of the vehicle but they must be repaired in the event that the antenna and its mount are removed from the vehicle.
Due to the close proximity with the body of the vehicle, conventional antenna mounting locations are known to adversely effect the radiation pattern of the transmitted signal. What is more, conventional antenna mounts attached at the outside of the vehicle are undesirably susceptible to mechanical loads such as those caused by high winds and other impact forces to which the antenna may be subjected during operation of the vehicle. Consequently, the antenna mount may snap, whereby the antenna will be lost and operation of the radio will be interrupted.
What is needed is a strong antenna mount that may be securely attached to a motor vehicle without requiring any alterations to the vehicle to accommodate the mount and to enable the mount to reliably withstand high wind and other loads to which the antenna is subjected.